Love is overrated
by irock2810
Summary: I never thought that something so simple as love really matter in the world. I thought that love would be like so many other things in the world, and people will find that it is overrated, but no matter how long, love is something that will never be less than what people say it is. Love will not become overrated.


**Hello people of earth it is I, Irock with another story, I hope to fit all of this into 3 stories, but anyway let's get started with the story ENJOY! And I don't own any of the powerpuff girl characters **

**Love is Over Rated**

**Third Person **

I've always thought that love was over rated, that something better than love would just come up and then everyone would forget about it. That is until love came and found me, now what I use to think is now in the past and the one that gave me love is the one who changed my mind. This is how love found me.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

It was another day, nothing odd about today. I was walking in the park, heading to the skate park to try out some new moves. I had my headphones on listening to my favorite band and as I came around a corner I bumped into something or someone more like. I was about to tell him off but he bet me to it.

"What the hell, watch were you're going" said the unknown guy as he brushed his self-off

"What do you mean?! You ran into me, you're the one who should be watching were you're fucking going" I spat back already standing up to see who ran into me. The guy who ran into was tall, but not to taller than I was, he had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a black shirt under a green vest and had on some black finger less gloves and baggy green pants. He also had a skateboard with him. It was black all over but at the bottom it had the name Butch on it in dark green.

"Yea whatever, just watch were you're going next time shorty"

"1 my name is not shorty its Buttercup and 2 you fuckin ran into me"

"Yea well Buttercup, my name's Butch and I would say nice to meet you but it wasn't all that nice since you ran into me, but maybe next time we meet it will be nice" He said flashing me a smile and riding off on his skateboard.

**LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got home a few hours later after being at the skate park. When I walked in I saw Blossom on the couch reading a book and Bubbles watching a fashion show.

"Hey Blossom, hey Bubbles"

"Oh hi Buttercup, welcome home did you have fun at the skate park" Bubbles asked as she turned from the t.v to look at me.

"It was fine, I guess, I ran into this guy who-"

"A guy, was he cute" Blossom said joining the conversation

"Yea I talked to him and I don't know if he was cute but he was a fucking jerk." I said

"Why, what happened" Bubbles said

"Well, while I was on my way to the skate park he ran into me and claimed that I ran into him, so then we started to argue and then he just left still believing that I ran into him. Which I didn't." I ended sitting on the couch with my arms crossed

"Well, it doesn't really matter who ran into who Buttercup, I mean it was just an accident and it's not like you're really going to meet him again, right." Bubbles said

I just thought about what Bubbles said. She was right I didn't really plan to meet him again and if I did it not like I would decide to talk to him.

"You're right Bubbles" I said standing up to stretch "Well I'll talk to you girls later, night"

"Night Buttercup" Blossom said

"Good night Buttercup, sleep well" Bubbles shouted up the stairs before I shut my door

**Butch P.O.V **

**~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~**

I woke up from the sound of music blasting through the house. When I went downstairs to see what was going on I seen Boomer standing on the couch playing an air guitar and Brick was in the kitchen eating cereal. He seen me looking his way with a look that said 'what the fuck is going on' and he just shrugged his shoulders and sent me a look that said 'I have no idea'

I went over to the radio and turned it off; it was then that Boomer noticed my presence in the room. He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen looking upset that I ruined his fun, but knowing that I am stronger than him, decided to say nothing.

We all sit in the kitchen in total silence. Like always Brick was the one to break the silence.

"So what are do you guys plan on doing today."

"Well" Boomer started "I don't know about you sissies but I plan on going to a boxing match, downtown"

"Well I plan on going to the skate park for a bit, then probably go to the movies or something" I said before putting another spoon full of cereal into my mouth

"Speaking of the skate park, do you hope to see that girl from the other day there?" Brick questioned

"Yea Butch, you did say she was pretty hot too." Boomer said leaning back into his chair.

"Is she going to be your next victim for the week" Brick spoke

I just shrugged my shoulders after saying a maybe and got up to get dressed. It didn't take long to get ready and after a few minutes I was out the door, on my skateboard going to the skate park.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I was at the skate park today, blowing off some steam after me and Blossom got into an argument, like always. She thinks that just because she's the smartest out of the 3 of us that she can boss me around. I was trying to perfect this new move I came up with.

After a few more minutes I thought that I was almost able to perfect the move. Before I could try to do it again I heard a voice that was kind of familiar.

"Well, what a beautiful surprise, if it isn't little BC. What you trying to do kill yourself?" I turned around to see that guy, Butch; standing just a bit off from the ramp I was on.

"No, for your information, I am perfecting the absolute best move that I ever came up with and what's with the BC."

"It's your new nickname because Buttercup is such a mouth full to say" Butch said while hunching his shoulders

"Whatever Butchy" I said climbing down from the ramp

"Butchy?"

"Yea, you gave me a nickname and now I gave you one, but if you don't like it then… that sucks"

He stopped talking for a second, looked as though he was thinking about something, but I couldn't tell really. After a couple while he started talking again.

"So what was that new trick that you were working on?"

"Oh it's just something I came up with, I don't really have a name for it though, but when I perfect it it's going to be the most amazing thing ever. Dudes are going to be bowing at my feet, wishing they could be as awesome as me."

After finishing what I was saying Butch started to giggle a little and then I turned to him.

"What's so funny" I asked crossing my arms; he just shook his head and started walking. I rushed to catch up with him, once I did he walked beside him and asked him again.

What's so funny, what are you laughing at?" He just kept walking and then he said something.

"You are" is what he said, I just looked at him puzzled. He noticed and then said "You're so different from most girls that I've met. Most girls would hate doing things that you do, things that would get them all dirty and messy, but not you."

"Well thanks, I always did like being myself" I grinned and after that we continued to walk in silence. I never been so nerves about what to say, I always knew what to say in any situation and now I can't even think of one thing to say, that I don't think is stupid.

"Hey, so is skating the only thing your good at" Butch said taking me out of my trance.

"No, I love sports; anything that gives me the chance to beat somebody else is my kind of game.

"Really, so what's your favorite sport?"

"Soccer"

"Really I love soccer; we should play a game tomorrow, even though it's obvious that I'm going to win." Butch said and after he said that I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean that it's obvious you'll win?" putting my hands on my hips

"Well don't get me wrong, I'm sure your strong, but I don't think you could beat me at soccer, no one can, people tried but all have failed."

"Well you just meet your match 'cause I am not going to lose to someone as cocky as you."

"Oh really, well then here tomorrow at 3 o'clock, we have a match to see is better." Butch said with a huge smirk "Fine" I said and we parted ways, until tomorrow.

**And that is the end of the first episode of Love is Overrated and I thank you for reading and I would appreciate if you also went to my profile and voted on a song for an Adventure Time fanfic. R&R**


End file.
